my_original_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rima Ōtsutsuki-Hatake
Kanji: 大筒木-畠 里間 Birthdate: January 11 Age: Part 1: 26–27, Part 2: 29–31 Gender: Female Species: Half-Human Half-Spirit Height: 5'7" Weight: 110 lbs Blood type: AB Occupation = Kunoichi. . 8th Hokage Family/clan: Washuu Clan, Otsutsuki Clan Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Rinnegan, Byakugan, Tenseigan, Wood Release, Jogan Weapons: Scorpion 1/56 =History= Rima was a child of a Human and Spirit. Her father and mother were unknown, and killed by rogue ninjas. Rima had the ability of a Chunin when she was 5. As an academy student, she entered the Anbu Black Ops at 12 years old. She didn’t say much and didn't care much. She was put on a team with Might Guy and Ebisu. She then fell in love with Obito Uchiha, whose life was taken by falling rocks. She also lost her most loyal companion, Rin Nohara. She displayed a cold-heartedness in the Anbu Black Ops. When the Nine-tailed Fox was set on the Village Hidden in the Leaves (Konohagakure), the Anbu were only admitted to saving the civilians. =Personality= Rima originally had a cold, aloof personality that stemmed from her sad upbringing. Focused and unemotional, Rima preferred to keep to herself instead of hanging out with other people. After the events of Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara’s death, Rima became more friendly towards Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy. Rima is quite seasoned in battle, being able to stay calm and composed even while fighting Shinobi of an equivalent or greater status. Though brutal in combat, Rima is well-grounded, only wishing to subdue her opponents as opposed to killing them. =Abilities= S-Rank Ninjutsu (S-Rank techniques are almost always unique to a single user and are trademark abilities of that user): Peacemaker Blaze (by charing in hands, her palms turn everything she touches to fire) Nature Types: Fire Release Wind Release Lightning Release Earth Release Water Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin–Yang Release Kekkei Mora (Branch of jutsu unique to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and her direct bloodline): Underworld Slope Hill: Opening rifts in the fabric of space Kekkei Genkai (DNA allows the wielder to use unique techniques): Sharingan: Seeing Chakra flow, mimicking movements, and Hypnosis. Rinnegan: Telekinesis, extracting souls, controlling DNA, literally sending people to their death. Byakugan: 360º vision, seeing Chakra flow Tenseigan: Increased abilities Wood Release: Wood creation and manipulation. Jogan: Tracking Chakra. Other: Chidori (high concentration of lightning chakra channeled around her hand.) Hell Viewing Technique (subjects targets to visions of their greatest fear.) Earth Wave (she slams her palms onto the surface below her feet, making it move similar to waves.) Multiple Earth-Style Wall (creates a reinforced wall of earth to be used as a defensive mechanism) Eye Mind Reading (allows her to read other people's mind) Front Lotus (Upward kick to their opponent, sending them high into the air Multiple Shadow Clone (creates copies of Rima) Rasengan (spinning ball of chakra spinning ball of chakra) Water Dragon (creates water in the shape of a dragon) =Quotes= “Hey, Kakashi, Guy, are you two there? If so, I want to tell you I don’t want to deal with any of your problems.” Rima attempting to find Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy and during The Fourth Ninja War. “Once you know your weaknesses, you can become stronger as well as kinder.” To Naruto Uzumaki. "The name's Rima Ōtsutsuki. My likes and dislikes? I have many. My dreams for the future? None right now. And for my hobbies? Why should I tell you?" Her introduction to Team 7. Show: Naruto